Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 062
Ｅヒーロー！ネオス | romaji = Shin Erementaru Hīrō! Neosu | japanese translated = New Elemental Hero! Neos | episode number = 62 | japanese air date = December 7, 2005 | english air date = September 1, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Elemental Hero Neos | animation director = Tea Sun In }} A Greater Porpoise, known as New Elemental Hero! Neos in the Japanese version, is the sixty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Jaden Yuki is stranded in a boat when a comet hits. Afterwards, he is transported into Neo Space, a Duel Monsters Spirit World that represents and protects the delicate balance between Light and Darkness. Within this Limbo, Jaden ends up on a planet called Dolphina (which apparently is an uncharted planet neighboring Jupiter), where he is greeted by a dolphin-like creature named "Aquos" (who is later revealed to be the spirit of "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin"), who explains that the "Gentle Darkness" is in danger of being obliterated by a mysterious "Dark Light", and only Jaden Yuki is able to fight off this entity and save the universe. Just then, an unusual Duel Robot sent by this "Dark Light" arrives, and Jaden must defeat it in a Duel, using cards salvaged from a satellite. He's shocked when he can see the cards he's holding, and even more shocked when he discovers that the cards were contained within a KaibaCorp satellite, which was carrying cards he'd designed for a global contest held by Seto Kaiba a few years ago, and Jaden figures that he was the winner. After winning the Duel, Jaden rediscovers his love for Dueling and regains his resolve, and then sets out to return to Duel Academy and stop this mysterious "Light", however while Jaden finds himself back on Duel Academy, he finds that he is in a forest that is far from where the school building actually is. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Alien of Light Turn 1: Jaden Jaden draws "Chrysalis Dolphin", while his hand contains "Polymerization", "Monster Reincarnation", two copies of "Fusion Sage", and De-Fusion". Jaden then Normal Summons "Chrysalis Dolphin" (400/600) in Defense Position. Turn 2: The Alien of Light Alien of Light draws. It then sends two cards from its hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Candelato, the Beast of Light" (0/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Candelato", it gains 1000 ATK for each card in the Alien's hand. The Alien is currently holding three cards ("Candelato, the Beast of Light": 0 → 3000/0). Due to the first effect of "Candelato", it cannot attack in the same turn that it is summoned. Turn 3: Jaden Jaden draws "Dandylion" and subsequently Normal Summons it (300/300) in Defense Position. Turn 4: The Alien of Light Because of "Candelato's" final effect, the Alien must skip its Draw Phase. "Candelato" attacks and destroys "Dandylion". Since "Dandylion" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Jaden to Special Summon two "Fluff Tokens" (0/0) in Defense Position. Turn 5: Jaden Jaden draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards ("Elemental Hero Neos" and "Contact"). Jaden then activates "Contact" to send "Chrysalis Dolphin" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" (600/800) in Attack Position. Jaden then Tributes his two "Fluff Tokens" in order to Tribute Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates the effect of "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" to discard "Fusion Sage", look at Alien's hand and select a monster in it. If the ATK of that monster is weaker than the ATK of a monster Jaden controls, that card is destroyed, and the Alien will take 500 damage; otherwise, Jaden will take 500 damage. Jaden chooses the "Different Dimension Dragon" (1200/1500) in the Alien's hand. The latter monster is destroyed (Alien of Light 4000 → 3500) ("Candelato, the Beast of Light": 3000 → 2000/0). Jaden then activates the effect of "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" again by discarding another copy of "Fusion Sage". Jaden then selects the "D.D. Crazy Beast" (1400/1400) in the Alien's hand. The latter monster is destroyed (Alien of Light 3500 → 3000)In the OCG/TCG, the effect of "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" can only be activated once per turn. ("Candelato, the Beast of Light": 2000 → 1000/0). Jaden then activates the effect of "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" a third time by discarding "Polymerization". Jaden then selects the "D.D. Scout Plane" (800/1200) in the Alien's hand. The latter monster is destroyed (Alien of Light 3000 → 2500) ("Candelato, the Beast of Light": 1000 → 0/0). "Neos" attacks and destroys "Candelato" (Alien of Light 2500 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes